Infinity
Mistress Infinity was Jae Hyuk Chae's teacher and is a powerful figure in Immortal Regis. She mentions at her introduction that the name Infinty is just the name she goes by at the present. Appearance Infinty dresses in the style of an 80's performer, but with an exotic jungle styled twist. Her clothing is shown as provactive with her breasts partially revealed and stomach exposed to show her flat, muscular stomach. Compared to the other characters she is more exotic in appearance with dark tanned skin, and bushy eyebrows. Her clothing tends to have some form of animal print. Personality Infinity holds no fear of telling others her opinion, she is very straight-forward and direct. She can be rather picky at times, especially concerning who will become her student. She has high expectations of her students and doesn't take too kindly to students who cheat on tests or make naive decisions that are life-threatening. She is shown to be an alcoholic. Infinity has great leadership skills and is strong enough to make others bow to her will. She is extremely knowledgeable in events circling Chaos; other seek her for advice. Story Infinty comes to stop the fight between Owen and Jae-Hyuk when both boys were about to land killing blows, she shows amusement towards Jae-Hyuk's determination. Owen automatically egins to plea for her to take him as her student; however, she is annoyed with his tactics of bullying others to try gaining more power. Jae-Hyuk's sudden release of power cause his skin to "recoil" causing his body to begin shutting down. Infinity refuses to heal him since it was Owen and Seon Yu who instigated the recoiling by picking a fight with the Jae-Hyuk, the undead newbie. After Seon Yu attempts to heal Jae-Hyuk, she is impressed with the healer's knowledge, but he is still to weak to heal Jae-Hyuk enitrely, the recoiling avances at an alarming rate. When things look dire, she finally steps in and saves Jae-Hyuk. The three begin to beg her to take them as her disciples: Owen who is smitten with her, Seon Yu who is impressed by her powerful magic abilities, and Jae-Hyuk in his desire to power up. Since the three impressed her she accepts them, but onlt truly after they bring back a book she desires called, "Caladborg's Intention." She then sends them on a mission to retrieve the book. During their trial, she substitute teaches for a class and decides to test them instantly by the end of class which earns her the name-the dictator. When she notices students trying to steal an advanced student's knowledge on the subject, she punishes them by decreasing their studying time. After the class she runs into Serin, who is surprised upon learning Jae-Hyuk was chose as one of her new students. The three succeed but bring back the wrong book, which is about single women finding ways to marry which infuriates her. Powers and Abilities Healing- Infinity is strong enough in magic powers to save people within an inch of dying. Weather- She can create minitature hurricanes. Staff- She carries a staff that is most often used to punish disobedient students. Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female